1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a foldaway laptop personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the past, a circuit board on which a plurality of electronic components and the like are mounted and a keyboard unit are incorporated in an exterior component of an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer. Such an electronic apparatus has a structure for protecting, when an impact or the like is applied from outside, the circuit board from that impact. For example, by attaching a metal frame inside the exterior component of the electronic apparatus and screwing the circuit board to the metal frame, an impact resistance is improved. To such a metal frame, ground terminals of the electronic components and the like mounted on the circuit board are electrically connected via a ground line (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-305041 (paragraphs [0085] and [0086], FIG. 16)).